Trunks and Goten get New Namek into trouble
by KaliforniaKoastal
Summary: Trunks and Goten get them selves and the whole Universe into big trouble when they release a mysterious woman. Goku and Vegeta are forced to team up against strong fighters from Piccolos and Vegetas past.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

Hey guy! So I reread the story and noticed that the spellcheck i used just deleted some words and senteces. That's why they din't make sense at some point but I fixed it!

It was a warm summer evening in the Western Capital. Trunks and Goten were sparing outside in the giant backyard of Capsule Corp. The two boys were constantly flashing out of sight and charging at each other, you could hardly see them. They sprinted towards each other and clashed with their elbows. It had now come to the same showdown as in the beginning of their fight at the last budokai.

"Looks like we're even", said Goten. "Please stop dreaming", responded Trunks.

Secretly the boy noticed he couldn't hold much longer against his best friend, but he was not gonna lose.

A mischievous grin appeared on Trunks face as he flashed out of sight. "Where is he now?", asked Goten with his signature clueless look on his face. Suddenly Trunks reappeared in the air behind him and turned Supersaiyan. He fired an energy blast at Goten who was brought to his feet.

"Yeah I won!", cheered Trunks throwing his fist in the air in victory.

"Hey we are not supposed to go Supersaiyan ! Every time I'm about to win you cheat you're such a jerk Trunks!" whined Goten with tears in his eyes "Oh come on Goten, I'll tell you a secret there's no rules in a fight!" Trunks replied. "I'm leaving this is not fair ",screamed the young demi saiyan as he took off in the air. Goten didn't even know where he was going he was just so upset about his best friend: It was always fun with Trunks but when it came to winning the boy knew no shame.

"Loser-Crybaby", screamed Trunks after Goten feeling very sad about his best friend calling him a jerk.

"Hey boys I got some refreshments and snacks for you!" a strident voice said. It was Mrs Briefs carrying a silver trey with cookies and cups on her one and a pot of ice tea in the other hand.

"No need grandma Goten just left." replied Trunks "Wasn't he supposed to sleepover?", asked the dizzy billionnairess with a smile on her face.

" Yes but he called me a jerk and left!" said Trunks with tears in his eyes as he sat down randomly pulling grass stalks out of the ground.

" Oh why would he do that? Are you sure you didn't do anything to offend him I know you can be quite cocky sometimes sweety!", Mrs Briefs asked friendly as she bent over to ruffle Trunks' lavender hair.

Trunks thought about his grandmas words, as dizzy as she sometimes was she was kinda right. And Goten was his best friend after all, maybe it was time to swallow his pride. Maybe it was time to apologize, he hated when Goten was mad at him.

"Maybe you are right Grandma, thanks", said Trunks as he took off in the air.

Trunks was flying over West-City trying to sense Goten's Ki and track his friend down to finally get over with this stupid argument. But Goten was no where to be found. As Trunks reached the megapolis' boundaries he sensed Goten. He was looking east towards the rocky desert "Goten must be somewhere around there."

After half an hour traveling with full speed Trunks finally caught sight of Goten.

"Goten wait up", he screamed after the boy.

When Goten realized Trunks was following him he abruptly stopped. Trunks didn't manage to do so and crashed into his younger friends back.

The two boys fell from the sky and hit the ground of the rocky dessert with their faces causing them to return to normal from Supersaiyan.

"Ouch why did you stop Goten?That really hurt," asked Trunks holding his cheek in pain.

"Because I told you to leave me alone Cheater!", responded he youngest Son standing up . Trunks not really ready yet to swallow his pride answered " It wasn't really cheating you know."

"Cheater Cheater Pumpkin-eater!" yelled Goten and stuck out his tongue towards his best friend. Then Trunks remembered his Grandma's words: " Okay I'll admit it. I shouldn't have cheated I'm so sorry Goten! But you know what? If you stop being mad at me I'll give you eight of my toys what do think ?", he apologized and placed his arm on Gotens shoulder smiling sweetly at him.

"Eight? You mean it?" asked Goten with a big grin on his face that replaced his previous anger. "You know what Trunks I'll forgive you but you don't always have to give me things after all we are best friends!We are supposed to fight and then forgive!"

"It's ok Goten I want to give them to you and you get to pick", Trunks replied feeling relieved by this argument being over.

"Best friends forever!" shouted the two boys as they high-fived and threw their arms around each other dancing happily.

"Okay lets go back home before it gets dark, where are we anyways?", asked Trunks as he scanned the desert around them. He didn't know this place it was just rocky and really hot. Trunks blinked as the wind blew sand in his eyes."I have no idea!" replied Goten who was just flying straight ahead in his rage."Hey what's that?", Goten pointed at a stone that somewhat looked like a woman. The two suspicious boys started to observe the stone. "Looks almost like someone's trapped in here", stated Trunks as he poked the statue."Shall we try to free her?", asked Goten with an eager look in his eyes.

"Yes step aside Goten I'm taking care of this!", replied Trunks confident as hovered into the air and then went full speed against the stone with his fist stretched out."Ouch what kind of material is this?! ", screamed Trunks in pain holding his hand. The Statue didn't move an inch. It was not a normal stone for sure. "Hey Goten let's try a friend Kame-hame-ha as Supersaiyans!" Trunks suggested."Good idea together we can make it", Goten smiled.

As the two boys powered up they were surrounded by a golden glow their hair turned gold and spiked."Kame-ham-HAAAA!" they screamed in unison releasing the attack towards the statue.

As the dust clouds drifted past they revealed a young woman standing there. She had blonde hair that she wore as a bun ice blue eyes and elegant clothes and earrings."What?", she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey lady over here,are you okay?", asked Goten with the most innocent voice."Looks like you were trapped inside a stone or something we released you! You are most welcome", commented Trunks.

"Interesting two little Supersaiyans i thought my friend and Friezas minions were the only ones left.", muttered the woman.

"How come she knows about saiyans?" asked Trunks with a surrprised look on his face scratching the back of his head.

" Well good job boys! I was trapped here for over 20 years! Now I'm taking revenge!But you know what? As a reward I'm not gonna kill you two!", said the woman with a malicious smile on her face.

"Uh oh Trunks I think we made a mistake!",Goten said as he felt panic creeping up inside him "Oh come on! Chill out Goten what's that woman gonna do we can easily defeat her.", replied Trunks with his arms crossed over his chest looking just like his father. The two demi-saiyans moved into fighting positions.

"But you have to get out of my way.", the mysterious woman put her hands up in the air towards the two young boys who were hovering over her. She gathered ki that ultimately surounded Trunks an Goten. "Goodbye little boys have fun where ever you land!", said the woman with a smile. The ki ball in wich' middle the two boys were became smaller and then flashed out of sight including Trunks and Goten.

Suddenly the two boys found each other again on a green woman was no where to be found.A warm breeze blew over the the peaceful meadow drifting the clouds off that revealed a purple sky"Now what the heck was that?", asked Trunks with his mouth open in surprise."No idea", replied Goten. Then he looked around at the uncommon area, his eyes wandered to the purple cope. There were three moons. Suddenly it hit him: " Oh my god Trunks that creep sent us somewhere across the Universe look at the moons this isn't earth!" Trunks looked up at the sky, Goten was right this defenitely wasn't earth. "We are stranded here without food or a roof!"; Goten screamed jumping around hysterically."Will you please calm down Goten? Everything is gonna be alright! Look what i got here! My mom always makes me carry my emergency capsules with me",he reached into the pocket of his dark green gi and pulled out an hoipoi capsule."Watch this!", he said as he activated the capsule and tossed it.

Pooff

Before them appeared a house. It was the Briefs family's camping house. A copy of the one Bulma used when she was on Namek before Vegeta destroyed it."We got everything we need in there! Food a bed and you can borrow my fresh clothes", said Trunks as he put his arm around Goten in an attempt to calm his friend down."Oh and the best thing is it's got a computer in there which is designed to make phonecalls from anywhere in the universe! We can just call my mother and ask her to quickly pick us up no big deal!"

...

Mrs. Briefs was watering the plants in the family room behind her was an army of robot maids sweeping the floor because most of the water was being spilled on the ground. The door slammed open and Bulma stepped inside: " Mom have you seen Trunks and Goten?", the young scientist asked."Yes sweety went out a couple hours ago", replied her mother"What do you mean went out? They are 7 and 8 and it's almost ten pm?! Mom I swear sometimes I can't handle you." Bulma screamed. She was stopped by the laptop that lay on the living room's couch that started to playe a tune. "Oh i think somebody calls you", Mrs Briefs commented totally unaware of her daughters rage. Bulma flipped the laptop that had the Capsule Corp. logo on it open. "It's them!" As she pressed answer the two missing boys appeared cheek on cheek trying both to fit into the videochat window."Where are you boys?", demanded Bulma to know with an angry look on her face also feeling slightly reliefed that the two youngsters were okay."Well first of all it wasn't our fault.." " Go on Trunks!",interrupted Bulma."Ok so we found this statue of a woman and released her. She said she's gonna take revenge on somebody and then she kinda zapped us on this planet", explained the lavender haired boy unimpressed by the latest events "So can you please come get us?" "You are telling me what? Is this some kind of joke?", Bulma yelled with the most concerned look on her face."Ok let me check your location!", she said as she managed to pull herself together. She opened up another task on her laptop an punched in some passwords to track down the boys signal. A map of the universe opened up and a red arrow was pointing at a small planet next to new Namek. "Ok boys looks like you are on a planet next to New Namek! The problem is I'll have to upgrade the spaceship to go that far but with Daddy's help we should be done within some days.", the blue haired scientist told them trying to sound as calm as possible in an attempt not to scare them. " And boys you sit tight stay exactly where you are got it?", she ordered.

"Yeah mom thank you!"

...

"And thats pretty much what happened.", Bulma said as she blew the smoke of her cigarette into the the air. Goku Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta had all gathered in the Briefs spacious family room because Bulma announced an emergency."Is this for real? When's the ship ready? And can we please not tell Chichi?" Goku said fearing his wifes anger."Why do you think I asked you to come alone ? Bulma said as she blinked at Goku with an understanding smile on her face."These stupid brats!", Vegeta snorted sounding not really concerned. "Come on guys it's no big deal I'll go get them, and afterwards you kick that girls ass!", Bulma stated. Gokus look wandered over to Piccolo. The namkian stood there hand gagged with sweat on his face and fear in his eyes.

"Uhm whats the matter Piccolo?"Piccolo sat down on the couch and held his head " Tha-that girl I know her! These stupid kids! Her name is Nivas she's a witch. She used to serve Kami along with Mr. Popo. One day Kami gave a neglected Saiyan girl shelter. She and Nivas became friends and were training together. Then one day Kami sensed evil energy in them, he knew the two were too powerful so he locked them up in stones and placed them on the opposite ends of earth. Nivas alone is bad enough but if she manages to free that Saiyan girl we are doomed!""Oh please Piccolo don't embarass yourself you are scared of two little tramps? besides I know that girl her name is Pota her father was a member of the saiyan elite he neglected her because she was too weak i can beat her ass within a second!", Vegeta snorted arrogantly."You have no idea what you are talking about Vegeta! Your people din't see her full potential! They trained in the hyperbolic time chamber and sold themselves to the dark powers. Potas strength combined with Nivas magic is almost invincible!", Piccolo shouted at the Prince of all Saiyans as he stood up from the couch."Luckily I know where Pota is! If we find her first we have a small chance destroying her with combined power before she gets free!""Ok guys you follow Piccolo and destroy this statue, and Dad and I are going to upgrade the spaceship now!", Bulma instructed.

...

"Some days? I don't wanna be up here alone for so long I want my Mommy!", Goten whined as Trunks closed the conversation wit Bulma."Hey Goten no need to worry! I told you we have everything we need and no ones here to tell us what to do it's gonna be fun just think of it as a mini-vacation!" Trunks told Goten flicking the victory sign at his best friend."Maybe you are right!" Goten replied as his cryface vanished and was replaced by a smile. "Ok so here's the plan you go make the beds and I'll try to prepare some dinner!" Trunks ordered in an attempt to keep his friend occupied so he won't think about their harsh situation anymore. Trunks never stayed at the Capsule house before his mother didn't like "camping" if you can even call it that as they enjoyed all luxuries a private home could offer. After searching through various kitchen cupboards he finally found a pot. He then walked over to the buttery "So what's it gonna be?" the lavender haired boy muttered as he opened the door. His eyes immediately fell on a pack of Ramen. "That would be the easiest way i guess" , he said to himself. He was only eight and didn't know how to cook but throwing the Ramen in a pot of boiling water would work for sure. Besides the various instant meals there also were some fresh ingredients such as vegetables and a freezer filled with meat. Trunks knew his friend was spoiled by Chichis excellent cooking so he wanted to give him a pleasure by trying to cook something good instead of these grody noodles he would never enjoy. He chewed his lower lip as he tried to remember a scene at Capsule Corp. some weeks ago. He was bored and decided to help their Robot maid preparing dinner." Thats it!" he shouted as he snipped his fingers. The maid thought him how to cook yakiniku, his favorite food. He put the pot back in the cupboard an pulled out a frying pan. He quickly cut the vegetables and the meat. After mixing all ingredients for the sauce he poured it over the meat and the vegetables.

"Hey Goten are you done yet?", he asked as he entered the small bedroom."Yes Trunks whatcha thinking?",Goten replied with an eager look in his eyes. The pillows and blankets were neatly stuffed in the covers but the sheets must have given him trouble as they were messily taut over the mattress."Great job Goten looks neat"!, Trunks praised his friend."Hope you'll like my work too I'm preparing something special for ya!"Trunks said raising his index finger "I thinks its gonna take 30 minutes for the meat to suck up the sauce lets go try out the jakuzzi!"The boys had fun playing around in the giant whirlpool."You were right Trunks it's so much fun up here!", Goten smiled as he splashed some hot water in his best friend's face .Every concern seemed to have vanished.

The boys were all cleaned up and the table was set perfectly. Their moms would be proud."Here you go!", Trunks said with a proud smile on his face as he handed Goten a plate of his first self cooked meal. Goten tried a little piece of the meat. It was burnt and tasted somehow smoky but not in a good way. "Great Trunks, where did you learn that?", Goten said not wanting to hurt his best friend. "Awesome isn't it?", Trunks replied proudly

...

Goku Vegeta and Piccolo now had been flying for hours .They landed in an ice-desert."She's gotta be somewhere around here", the Namek said. Vegeta noticed the small stone reaching out of sow. With a smirk on his face he fired a ki blast at it. As the snow was melted by his energy Pota's statue was revealed.

"Are you insane Vegeta? You could have freed her!",Piccolo shouted at the prince as he ran over to the statue. "Chill out Piccolo"

"Oh the demon king Piccolo", a female voice stated. Piccolo turned around and scared stiff as he saw Nivas hovering in the air. The witch had used her powers to track them down ."What's that Piccolo do i sense some good energy inside of you?Did you have to switch sides because you were to weak?"

"I'm no more the demon king Nivas don't expect me to help you!" "Help? Ha don't be silly Piccolo! I think I'll have to apologize in advance because I'm takig revenge on Kami and isn't that gonna kill you too"?, the woman stated coldly"Kami died several years ago Nivas you made this whole way in vain!" Piccolo lied in order to prevent her from releasing woman phased out of sight and reappeared in front of Piccolo grabbing his throat. The two of them were surrounded by purple energy, Nivas was reading his memory, then she smashed Piccolo down on the ground."Oh so you fused? Killing you is not gonna be fun, but i have an better idea how about destroying new Namek and make you watch?",Nivas said sounding disapointed

"Cut it out broad!Try to surpass me first!", Vegeta shouted at Nivas."Oh how cute Freezers minion wants to play?", she said tucking a blonde strait behind her ear."You just signed your own death warrant!", Vegeta shouted angrily as he sped towards the witch. Just inches before he reached her Nivas phased out of sight and reappeared behind Vegata. She placed her hand on his back and fired an energy blast. Vegeta smashed into the snow. She then clapped her hands and all three warriors were surrounded by energy forcing them to stand tight. "Boring how easy it would be killing you now, don't you think?, she said arrogantly. "I'll make you watch New Namek blow up!"She teleported herself and Pota somewhere else. As she left the three warriors were released. "So did you see Vegeta? We are doomed you couldn't even take one of them now imagine her power combined with that of a saiyan!" Piccolo dramatically stated."Do you really think I couldn't take on that bimbo? I was just surprised i can finish her in a minute!", Vegeta snortet. "I think we shouldn't underestimate them Vegeta didn't you sense her ki? I think we got a problem", Goku calmly stated trying not to sound like he was questioning Vegetas power. "We must stop them before they make it to New Namek!

"How are we gonna do that Kakarott? When she's able to teleport the brats to a planet even further away she's gonna make it there in a second!", Vegeta replied."But she's gonna wait until we make it there don't you remember she wants us to watch! Lets go back to Capsule Corp. and get a spaceship!"Piccolo suggested.

...

Trunks was already asleep when he was woken up by a whimpering sound. He rolled over and was looking into dark tear filled eyes. Goten wasn't able to fall asleep right away. the bed the two of them had to share was not comfortable and Trunks body next to him felt like a radiator so he started to think about their tricky situation "Goten what is it? Why are you crying?" Trunks asked with a soft voice." Aren't you scared they won't find us or the ship won't make it Trunks?Maybe we will have to be up here for ever!", Goten replied with a shaky voice and bit in his pillow."Maybe a little scared", Trunks was actually super scared but he knew his friend would have a breakdown if he showed any doubts on that they'll make it back. He wrapped his arms around Goten:" Don't be scared , there's two things you forgot: First of all my mom and my grandpa are mechanical geniuses they'll get us for sure! And second you are not alone I will always be there for you Goten!" "You promise?" "Promise", Trunks replied tiredly as he drifted off to sleep again. Goten felt a little better, he shifted closer to Trunks and fell asleep right bossy as Trunks was sometimes he always cared for Goten and cheered him up when he was down. They took care of each other. Together they could face anything.

...

Bulma wiped the sweat off her brow holding a screwdriver in her hand. They almost finished the spaceship "Thats it dad! Now the only problem we have to fix is that there's not enough space to store the gas to go back!", she informed her father "Don't you worry about that Bulma I've already taken care of it!", Dr. Briefs replied as if it was no big deal petting Scratch his favorite cat. "But how did you do that dad? I mean we can't capsulize it it would probably blow up!" "Bulma I made a fortune by making things more comfortable to transport don't you trust me at all?"He handed her a bottle filled with gas. Bulma sweatdropped: Uhm I don't think thats enough gas dad!""Well then watch this", the eccentric sicentist said as he poured the gas into a big bowl. He then held it under the labs sink and added water. " I managed to get the gas to reproduce it self in any liquid thats added. When you get there you just have to take a small amount of gas with you put it in the ship and then find a lake or something and blend it!"

"Wow thanks dad you are such an awesome genius!", Bulma screamed as she threw her arms around her father almost causing scratch to fall off his shoulder. Proudly the two geniuses looked at their newest masterpiece "I think we've surpassed our selves father!", Bulma stated as she ran her hands over the leather seats. The interior design was inspired by the companies private jet so the spaceship was a perfect combination of luxury and functionality. "I think I'll take it outside and get started.", she informed her father and capsulelized the ship

"WOMAN! Open the door! NOW ! Or I'm going to blow it a up!", And angry Prince of all saiyans shouted from across the massive safety door of the lab. Bulma put her hand on the scanner that automatically opened the door. There stood the three fighters. "Chill out Vegeta what's the matter with you?""Is the ship ready yet we gotta go to New Namek NOW!" Vegeta hissed at his wife. Bulma totally overwhelmed by her husbands rage reached in her pocket and pulled out the capsule. "We just finished it but i need it to get the boys you can't have it!"

"You don't understand these bimbos want to blow up New Namek I think the boys can stay a little longer!""Wow Vegeta your parenting skills never fail to surprise me!" Bulma hissed as she walked over to a shelf that held like 100 capsules. After quickly looking through them she took out one and handed it over to Vegeta. "New Namek is a little bit closer this ship is able to get that far"."Good job woman", Vegeta said as he took the capsule. All five of them went outside to Capsule Corps. backyard. Bulma tossed the capsule that released her new spaceship."So here's the plan i go get the boys and you try to stop these two women take this so we can stay in touch!", she said as she handed Vegeta a radio. As she entered her ship, the three men were still standing outside. "What are you waiting for?""Kakarotts brat! He isn't done with school yet. It's ridicules!", Vegeta replied his arms crossed over his chest. "Uhm alright I'll go then" She waved good bye as she took off.

...

Meanwhile Nivas and Pota reappeared on a small island. Nivas held her hand towards the stone causing it to levitate. She blew a ki blast at it. She could feel an high level of ki being released,it worked - Pota was free. The dust clouds vanished revealing a woman wearing a black tummytop wide pants and boots with messy black hair. "Nivas? What happened?" Nivas smiled as she shot a ray against Potas head. This wasen't an attack it was the easiest way of informing her fried of the newest circumstances by practically putting them into her mind."Alright lets go!", Pota said. Nivas again covered them with ki teleporting them to New Namek.

...

Sun fell through the window touching Gotens face waking him up. He walked into the kitchen. Trunks was already busy preparing breakfast. Goten wore a white t-shirt with Capsule Corp. on it Trunks wore his faourite green Hoodie Broly almost tore apart when Trunks peed on him as they first fought him. A memory he'd rather delete."Morning!",chirepd Goten stretching his arms"Watcha doing Trunks?" "Hey Goten!Check out this I think I figured out how to make French toast!", Trunks proudly said holding a frying pan with a very"crusty" toast in it towards Goten "Awesome!".

"So what are we gonna do today?",Goten asked eagerly. "Hmm I don't think theres much to do up here.", Trunks replied shoving a spoon of cereals into his mouth to wash down the toast."Guess the first thing is cleaning the kitchen right? "You know what they say Trunks, the Chef gets to clean his own mess!", Goten teased Trunks. "Nah just kidding, of course I'll help you there's not much to do anyway." Trunks placed the dirty dishes in the sink while Goten cleaned up the milk stains on the kitchen table. As they finished their work the kitchen looked perfect. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "W-who could this be?", Trunks asked a little scared. He ran over to the door and hovered into the air so he could look through the peephole. He spied blue hair. "Mom?" "Hey boys let me in", Bulma said. Trunks slammed the door open and jumped into his mothers arms. She squeezed him tightly. "My baby I'm so glad you're okay!",she whispered as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Bulma", the young scientist looked down to see Goten standing in front of her a big smile on his face. She picked him up as well. Goten wrapped his arms around her neck." I'm so glad you made it aunti Bulma", he said happily."Me too Goten me too."She placed the two boys on the ground again and observed the house as she placed her hands on her hips. "Wow I'm impressed boys! Trunks your bedroom is never that neat maybe I should let you here!", she joked. Trunks laughed scratching his head."So boys did you see any lake or something around here? I need liquid to blend the gasoline for the ship!"; Bulma asked. "Nope we stayed here like you told us !", Goten replied innocently."Ok you now have my permission to go look for a lake or Rive or whatever." Bulma said as she winked at Goten. "Mom how did you get here so soon I thought it's gonna take some more days?" Trunks asked."Well even I miscalculate sometimes sweety. This time I forgot what a genius my father is he fixed the biggest problem in a minute!", she answered. "Oh grandpa always good for a surprise!",Trunks replied in admiration fort the man who made their extravagant lifestyle possible.

...

Meanwhile Nivas and Pota made it to New Namek. They were welcomed by three Namekians who foresaw their visit."I know you two are up to no good you better leave!", one of the warriors said with a threatening voice. "If you are able to foresee things how come you want to fight us? You know you don't stand a chance!", Nivas hissed arrgogantley. Well it's worth a shot!", he replied. "May I take care of this you already had a little action down on earth!", Pota stated towards Nivas. "Sure go ahead", Nivas replied. One Namekian phased out of sight and reappeared right in front of Pota. He was just about to punch her right into the face. Pota wasn't really impressed with the surprise attack she grabbed the Nameks hand and squeezed it until his bones broke in like a million pieces. The Namek screamed in pain. He knew she was strong but this strong? Pota land a punch into his stomach, her fist went right through the Nameks body. With the other hand she blew an energy blast at him causing his dead body to slide off her arm and smash into the ground. The two remaining Nameks twitched as they watched their friends miserable end. Overcoming heir fear the shifted into fighting positions and charged towards Pota. She easily dodged all their attacks."This is so boring ",she said. She reached out and grabbed the two Nameks heads and clashed them together causing them to crack." Now I'm going to blow this pathetic planet up!" she said as she gathered a giant ki ball in her hands. "Stop Pota are you insane yo will blow us up too besides we want to make Piccolo watch!", Nivas yelled. " I have an better idea we'll go to the next planet and from there we will fire our ki bomb as soon as Piccolo and the saiyans arrive", she suggested."Ok"; Pota agreed. The two evil fighters left New Namek. Soon after that Moori-the planet's ruler and his companions arrived to find their dead friends."So they arrived."; muttered Moori. "What are we gonna do elder Moori?", the other Namekians asked with a panicked look on their faces."At first we should gather the dragonballs in order to summon Porunga." The Eldest instructed. "But Moori do you think it's in Porungas power to defeat those two?", one out of the crowd asked."I don't know!", he replied "But it's better if we have all of them together." Suddenly a spaceship touched down next to them. As the heavy doors opened Goku poked his head outside, "Hey guys we thought you might need some help here!", he stated friendly waving at the inhbitants. "Goku you are here, what a blessing!", Moori welcomed him. Goku hovered out of the ship followed by Piccolo ,Vegeta and Gohan."So where are the ladies I hope they are ready for me!", Vegeta snorted. "Dont hurry into something Vegeta!", Moori begged as he pointed at the dead bodies of the three Nameks." Oh no that looks bad!", Goku stated scratchin the back of his head. "We will need a good plan if we wanna win this I guess!", Gohan said. "Thats right.", Moori pesponded. "We were just about to gather the Dragonballs", he went on. "But it seems like they left our planet that confuses me." "Ok how about this: Kakarrot, Gohan and I track down those girls and kick their asses, Piccolo will help you guys find the Dragonballs. So we will be prepared if the worst case scenario is going happen and Porunga can help us!", Vegeta suggested. All he wanted was to find these two and teach Nivas a lesson for what she had done to him. And as far as for Pota, he just wanted to show her there's no mercy for a saiyan outcast who was revolting against her prince. "Well at least thats some kind of plan!", Gohan said as he balled his fists and looked up at the green sky.

...

Trunks and Goten were flying across the unkown planet in the search for water. They had been looking for hours now without luck. Sudenly Trunks came to an abrupt stop."I feel an emergency coming up!", he said "Whats wrong Trunks?", Goten asked as he came to an halt next to his friend. "Goten I really gotta go pee!", Trunks said holding his crotch and fidgeting with his legs. "Will you please wait here? I'll go down over there!", he asked Goten as he pointed at the wood beneath them. "Sure".Goten kept hovering in the air as Trunks went down to take care of his business. He took a look around, there was no lake in sight. The only thing on this planet were woods meadows and the purple sky. It was actually a nice place to stay. Goten winced as he sensed a strong ki approaching him. It was two people, two very strong people. "Look who we got here! The little Saiyan boy and fom what Piccolos memory told me the child of Bardocks brat!", Nivas said. "Bardock that pathetic third class saiyan? HA!", Pota stated. "He was just as pathetic as his kids! Whose brat are you Radditz or Kakarots?", Pota asked. "Can someone please finally tell me what the heck a Kakarrot is?", Goten replied confused. It was the same thing Broly kept yelling at him and Vegeta also used this word on several occasions."I'm taking care of this Nivas, those Nameks were not a challenge at least he's a saiyan maybe that's gonna be interresting", Pota said. " Go ahead!",Nivas said. Goten switched into fighting position. Out of the blue Pota appeared in front of him and slapped him hard. "Oh no that's way to easy, but what do I expect from Bardocks descendants?",Pota whined. She got ready to charge at Goten once mor but she was hit by golden boots. Trunks was back and and landed a kick into her face. He landed protectively in front of Goten."Brat!", Pota yelled as she wiped off blood from her mouth."How dare you?", she screamed at the lavender haired boy a lunatic look on her face. "Goten you better try to run!", Trunks whispered at him. "No Trunks I wont let you alone just look at her she's mean!", the younger boy protested. "Hey lady what do you think of this?", Trunks asked cheeky as he turned supersaiyan. "Am I supposed to be impressed?", She yelled. Trunks attempted to land another kick into her face but she grabbed his leg. She hovered down on the ground with Trunks. "Take this!", she yelled as she slammed the little boy into the ground, not letting go of his leg. "Trunks!", Goten whimped taking off against Pota. "You stay out of this!",she said slapping Goten with her free hand causing him to pass out. She slammed Trunks into the ground several times. Then she raised her armm, the young boy was now hanging infront oh her like meat at the butcher. As he coughed up blood his hair went lavender again and his skin returned to its natutral tan, he was not a super saiyan anymore. With her free hand Pota gathered ki in order to fire blast towards Trunks that would kill him.

Suddenly her rib cage was hit by a ki blast itself. She let go of Trunks as she flew sideways crashing trough several trees. "What do you think you are doing?He's your prince",said Goku and Gohan had tracked the two girls down."Oh your majesty! I had no idea this was your brat! If I knew I would have hit it harder!", Pota said as she returned to her feet."You'll be sorry for messing with the royal family!", Vegeta yelled at her."I'm sure!", Pota replied sarcastically. Suddenly Goku appeared behind her and smashed both of his fists into Potas head. He jumped into supersiyan mode and kept charging at her. "Kakarott what do you think you are doing? She almost killed my child this is my battle!", Vegeta yelled. Goku gave Vegeta a meaningful look and glanced over at Nivas. She was watching her friend's fight with letting her guard down. Vegeta understood, Goku had a plan. Meanwhile Goten returned to his feet. "Trunks!", he whimpered as he ran over to his friend. He kneeled down next to him and carefully placed his head in his lap."Trunks why did you do that?", he asked crying. "Did you already forget I promised I'll always be there for you." Trunks said and passed out. "Trunks! Wake up please!,Goten cried as he wrapped his arms around his best friend tightly."Goten get him out of here!" Vegeta ordered. "Without any hesitation Goten picked Trunks up and took of towards their house. Pota was giving Goku a hard time she had dodged all of his punches so far and landed a few herself. Goku was forced to turn into a Supersaiyan3. He was able to turn the tables and landed a punch in her face. As Pota flew backwards he shot a Kame-hame-ha at her. "Things just got interesting!", she said returning to her feet. She let out a scream and was surrounded by golden energy. Her hair turned gold but didn't spike, Pota had transformed into a supersaiyan. Meanwhile Vegeta sneaked up on Nivas from behind. He tapped on her shoulder. When she turned around in surprise he fired an engergyblast right into her face causing her to slam down into the ground. Pota didn't even realize she was too busy dodging Gokus flashed out of sight and reappeared in front of Nivas. He held out his hand gathering energy. He fired a golden ring towards her that wrapped around her neck it was the same technique he used to tuck Goku against a rock during their last battle. "I hope you like your new necklace!",he joked "Now listen if I'm killed or you are acting disobedient I will make this ring tighten and you will suffocate do hear me?, he said. "Y-yes.", Nivas replied gasping for air. "Good you will use you teleportation skills and take me to Korins tower to get the senzu beans for my son!",he ordered. "Ok", she replied.

Meanwhile Goten had arrived at the house with Trunks. Bulma nearly collapsed when she so what these lunatics had done to her child. "W-What happened?", she asked with tears in her eyes. " We met these two girls again and the saiyan girl wanted to fight but Trunks wanted to protect me", Goten replied feeling guilty, he started to cry again. Bulma ruffled his hair. " it's not your fault Goten he cares about you". "Thank god Vegeta my dad and brother came to distract them so we could leave, I think Vegeta has a plan to save Trunks.", he replied. " I trust him", Bulma said with tearfilled eyes as she laid Trunks down on the bed. "Please Trunks make it until your father is back", she whispered. Goten immediately climbed up the bed and sat down next to Trunks' tortured body. The young boy was breathing heavily.

Vegeta and Nivas had returned from master Korin. "Gohan here!Take these bring them to Goten", he instructed as he tossed Gohan a bag of senzubeans." I did what you said now let me go!", Nivas insisted."Not an option! You are my liveinsurance", Vegeta replied. He turned to check how Gokus was doing. Pota landed a kick in his face causing him to fly backwards. She hovered into the air and blew several ki bombs towards him. Goku lay on the ground his body bloodsmeared. Vegeta realized Goku didn't stand a chance against the lunatic saiyan. He had to go over to plan B. "Hey Pota look what we got here!", he addressed her flipping her off. Pota turned around to see her best friend gasping for air. "If you don't bow down and bow out I'll kill her!", Vegeta yelled. A smile ran over Potas lips. She fired an energy ray towards Nivas that went through her chest ultimately killing her. "Did you really think you could blackmail me by threatening my friend? I'm a saiyan I live for the battle and the victory I don't care about anything else!", she yelled. Vegeta was shocked his plan didn't work but he also somehow envied Pota for her saiyan spirit in an akward way."Fight me!", he screamed as he jumped into supersyian mode."Fine your royal highness let me make sure this low class saiyan won't interfere our little battle!", she said firing a ki blast at Goku who returned from Supersiyan 3 to his normal state as the blast shot into his flesh."Now it's on!", Vegeta yelled and sped towards his opponent. He was just about to land a punch in her face when she jumped up and stepped on his head smashing Vegeta into the ground with his face first. She grabbed his leg and let him hang in front of her like she did with Trunks. "Like son like father", she said coldly. Vegeta just smirked "Big Bang Attack", he screamed as he released his signature ki blast towards Potas face. The woman flew backwards but was able to stop gathered red energy balls in each of her hands and threw tossed them into the sky."Leveling is not your strength I guess", Vegeta stated arrogantly. Pota without words sped towards him and landed a punch in his stomach. Vegeta gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs, Pota kicked him sending him up in the air. Vegeta stopped midair. He gathered ki for his final flash attack. Pota smirked as she made a gesture it her right hand ."What?" Vegeta asked as he felt something approaching him. It was the two energy balls Pota had tossed in the air previously. She didn't miss her target it was a trick. The two bomb smashed into Vegetas back causing him to fall to the ground once more. Before he touched down Pota punched in his face sending him flying upwards again.

...

Bulma sat on the bed next to her injured son. She held Trunks' hand and glanced outside the window into the purple sky "Please Vegeta make it work whatever your plan is",she thought to her self. Goten sat on Trunks other side. He was carefully wiping the blood out of his fiends face with a washcloth. "Thank you Goten you are doing a great job", Bulma said petting Gotens head. Bulma winced as the door slammed open. It was Gohan . "Goten catch!", he said as he tossed him the bag of beans. "Master Korin said it will maybe take some time for their full power to kick in because he's injured so bad . Sorry guys I gotta go help Dad and Vegeta they are in trouble!", Gohan said as he hurried out the door. Goten lifted Trunks' head and placed a senzu bean in his mouth. As the boy swallowed he woke up, still feeling pain in his entire body but it got better by every second. "Trunks you are up!", Goten cheered. "You know what they say Bad weeds grow tall " Trunks replied with a smirk.""You still shouldn't have done this for me!", Goten insisted trying to sound strict. "Look , I'm sorry for being cocky or mean sometimes but fact is love you like a brother and frankly since I don't have a real one I guess I would get pretty lonely from time to time without you and I'm also sorry for not telling you sooner how much I appreciate your friendship!", Trunks told Goten."Wow thank you!I love you like a brother too in fact you are really like my brother Trunks!", Goten replied as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. Trunks forced himself to supress a painful scream when Goten squeezed his still hurting ribs. "Oh you two are too sweet!", Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around both boys."I'm so lucky you are okay baby!", she said to Trunks as she kissed his forehead

"Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo", Piccolo said as he placed the last Namekian Dragonball next to the others. All seven balls began to shine bright. Light rays shot in every direction. One ray assumed shape. As the light vanished it revealed Porunga the eternal dragon of Namek."I've come to grant you three wishes", the dragon said. "Porunga we have an emergency here! Two girls try to blow up Namek can you lock them back into their stones like Kami did?", Piccolo asked in Namekian language. Porunga hushed for a moment. All Nameks were looking at him eagerly."This wish can not be granted, it surpasses my power I am sorry.", the eternal dragon stated."Crap!", Piccolo muttered. "Porunga can you stay with us in case an emergency happens and we need you?", he asked. Porunga was known to be more patient than Shenron so he agreed.

When Gohan arrived back at the battle Pota was currently clashing Vegetas and Gokus heads against each other laughing insanely. Gohan hid behind a rock and started to gather ki in his hands for a surprise Kamehameha. As the ki reached his maximal concentration he jumped from behind the rock. "Kamahama-HAAAA", he screamed carefully leading the ki towards Pota trying not to hit Vegata or his father. She let go off them as the attack hit her with full power. She crashed into a rocky mountain causing it to collapse over her and burry her. Vegeta and Goku quickly returned to their feet. "Vegeta I have an idea!"; Goku said. Vegeta looked at Goku exactly knowing what he was suggesting. "No way Kakarott I'm not going to fuse with you!", he hissed at him. "But Vegeta there's no other way she's to strong!Think about your family she will kill everyone if we dot stop her!", Goku insisted. The image of an almost beaten to death Trunks appeared on Vegetas inner knew he must make Pota pay and he must protect his wife and son. "Ok lets do it!", he agreed. "Gohan can you buy us some time?", Goku asked as he saw Pota was climbing out of her rocky grave. "Sure!", Gohan replied. This was a good chance for him to try out the power he had gained through the East Kai

ōshin of 15 Generations Prior. He started charging towards Pota landing a punch in her stomach. The saiyan screamed in pain as the oxygen was forced out of her lungs. She bent over holding her stomach. Gohan kicked her chin causing her to fly upwards. He took off in the air to fly after her. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Pota's face. She stoped mid-air and released a strong ki bomb at Gohan who was flying towards her. He was too fast and the attack hit him with full power. Gohan smashed into the landscape creating giant crater. Pota started firing various energy balls into the dust-clouds. As the clouds vanished Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he appeared behind her and put a headlock on her. "Father!Vegeta!Hurry up I don't know how long I can make it!", he shouted. "Alright!",Goku replied. He had just finished reversing all the fusion steps wit Vegeta. "Lets do this Kakarrot your brat won't make it any longer!", Vegeta hissed. Goku and Vegeta started to perform the dance. "Fusion-HA", they yelled in unison as their fingertips touched. They were now surrounded by golden ki. Pota managed to escape Gohans headlock and backflipped over him. She placed her hands on his back shooting her most powerful ki attack at him. Gohan flew into a big rock forcing it to break down. He was now buried under the rocks and sing of life was seen. Pota laughed insanely. She was enjoying this. "I'll make you regret this bimbo!", a dual voice stated. Pota turned around to see a Supersaiyan whose energy level was higher than she ever imagined. "I'm Gogeta and I'll make you pay!", the poweful saiyan stated. "Idiots! It will be much less fun if I can kill you two at once!", Pota hissed. "Enough talking !", Gogeta yelled as he flew towards his opponent. Pota started firing ki-blast towards him but Gogeta was able to dodge all of them and landed a punch in her face. The saiyan girl screamed in pain as she could fell her nose crack. Gogeta smirked wipeing Potas blood from his hand on his pants. Pota stood back on her feet. She shot several ki-balls into the sky. "We know that trick already idiot!", Gogeta hissed "So what?", Pota asked you still don't know when they gonna strike!",she replied. "I'll take care of them when it happens!", Gogeta attempted a swift kick,he grabbed her leg and threw her into a rock. "Stop it you don't want to make me mad!",she yelled as she got up.

"Trunks did you feel that?", Goten asked his best friend. "Yes it seems like our dads fused again! Awesome!", Trunks replied "How

about we join them?", he asked Goten."Lets go!", Goten replied excited. The two boys hopped off the bed an ranacross the door when their way was blocked by a certain blue haired scientist. "Not so fast guys!Where are you two thinking you are going?", she inquired. "It looks like dad and Goku are having trouble beating this creep we have to go help them", Trunks insisted. "are you insane Mister she nearly killed you today!No way!",Bulma said. "But mom!"...

In the fight between Gogeta and Pota Gogeta was clearly in andvance. As Gogeta charged at heronce more she screamed"Enough!", and phased out of sight, she reappeared behind him and effortlessly jumped to Supersiyan3. She kicked Gogeta in the back of his neck almost breaking it. Gogeta was now on all four legs. She kicked his stomach causing him to fly upwards. While he was still in the air she fired an energyblast at him. Gogeta screamed as the heat of the energy tore into his flesh. Meanwhile an injured Gohan managed to get on his feet. This was the moment Pota was waiting for. She put her right hand up and waved commanding her ki-bombs in the sky to come down and kill Gohan. Gohan was unable to move his whole body was in pain. All he could do know is watch the bombs coming towards him. But before they could reach him they were hit by a golden engery-ray. Gohan looked at the direction the ray had been shot from. "Ba-da-da-da! It's Gotenks!"

A young super saiyan stated throwing his arms up in the air. "Oh what do I sense here? The two bratsfused as well? I have to admit your powelevels have increased dramatically!Maybe I shouldn't have killed Nivas! But who cares I'll finnish you off anyways!", Pota said.

"Hey Pota if you think you surprise engery blast are so cool check out these!", Gotenks replied cheeky. He blew something out of his mouth that sort of looked like strange substance took the shape of Gotenks. "Cute that's what you would look like as a ghost

or what? Well we will find out soon enough!", Pota said. Gotenks formed seven other ghosts. "Now ghosts attack! Finish this", he ordered. The eight ghost flew towards Pota who was laughing at this show. She balled he fist and punched the first ghost. As she did soit blew screamed as her skin was burnt by the seven other ghosts arrived at the same time all blowing up at once creating a big the dust clouds vanished Pota lay there blood all over her body."Lets finnish this son!",Gogeta said. "We will fire a big bang kamehameha at her right dad?", Gotenks asked eagerly. The two siyans powered up gathering incredible much ki in their they did so Pota stood to her feet once more. "She's a pest!",muttered Gogeta. "Big-Bang-Kame-hame-ha!", the two saiyiyans yelled in unison releasing their quickly shot a ki blast in response. The two attacks crashed struggling to break trough each other. With a scream Pota released more ki pushing her attack further towards Gogeta and Gotenks."I won't make it much longer dad!",Gotenks said. A this moment Gohan managed to gather his last ki to a Kamehameha and shot it towards the BigBang-Kamehamha giving it the last boost. It broke through Potas attack and tore into her body completely destroying her. "We won!", Gotenks shouted flicking the victory sign. Gohan gave him thumbs up and collapsed.

With a plop

p the two saiyans turned into four again. "Gohan!", yelled Goten. He ran over to his brother and lifted his head in his lap. Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of senzubeans. He placed one in Gohans mouth. The saiyan swallowed it and quickly returned to normal. He stood up and threw his little brother in the air."Thank you Goten", he said as he catched him. "And thank you Gohan, we couldn't have done this without you!", Goku said placing his hand on his sons moment a touched down. It had the Capsule Corp. logo on it. Trunks face grew pale, real trouble was just about to begin. A furious blue haired woman left the jet and marched towards them. "Trunks Briefs! What du you think you are doing? Sneaking out of the house!",Bulma yelled as she pulled Trunks' ear. "And Goten I thought you'd be more reasonable!". "Bulma chill out!",Goku saidwaving his hands hectically. "We beather and without their help we wouldn't have been able to!". "Still grounded", Bulma stated with a smile letting go of Trunks. "We still have a problem. It seems like there's no water we can blend the gas with!And where's Piccolo anyways?",she asked. "Don't worry about that", Goku replied. He placed his fingers on his forehead building a connection to Piccolo. "Piccolo can you hear me?" "Yes Goku what is it?" "We defeated Pota and Nivas but we can't go back is Porunga still with you?" "Yes I'll ask him to bring us back!" After Piccolo told the dragon his wish in Namekian the dragon sent them back to earth.

The six of them reappeared in the foyer of Capsule Corp. "So everyone arrived or is someone missing a leg or something?", Goku joked. "I think its

ok but this makes me feel a little sick",Trunks replied holding his stomach. "I'll make you some tea", the robot maid who overheard the conversation said and hurried towards the kitchen. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from lab. "Daddy!" Bulma shouted. All six of them ran down the hallway. Bulma opened the door. They all cracked up laughing about the scene they saw. It was Chichi holding the scientist in a headlock yelling furiously. "You are telling memy little Goten is out in the Universe and Goku and Gohan are fighting some freak?", she said."Mom it's alright I'm here!", Goten interrupted the scene. Chichi let go of the worlds smartest man and ran towards her son. "Oh my little Goten" she said wrapping her arms around him."Just in time!", Dr. Briefs stated holding his throat. "I'm sorry Dr. Briefs my wife can be a little overemotional "Goku laughed scratching the back of his head. That moment Mrs. Briefs entered the lab "Oh hi guys how was your trip? Wanna join us or dinner?", she the saiyans were starving. "Yes please Ma'am, I hope Trunks got his cooking skills from you!",Goten said smiling at his friend. The group went upstairs to the Briefs' private home. As they had dinner they were discussing their newest adventure.

Meanwhile back on New Namek Porunga demanded to know the second wish. The eldest looked over to his three slaughtered friends. "

Porunga please revive everyone who has been killed by Pota!" "Your wish has been granted", he said and the three Nameks were revived.

But there was one thing the eldest didn't know. On the planet next to New Namek Nivas returned to her

feet.

The End

This was my first fanfic if you read this please review :) I'm planing on writting a sequel and would greatly apreciat any kind of feedback.


End file.
